Kai (3): Siempre a tu Lado
by Yahab
Summary: Ellos eran dos almas nacidas para estar juntos eternamente, dos corazones que latían al unísono, dos héroes que siempre habían afrontado los problemas juntos a lo largo de las Eras, ¿Pero…? Que ocurriría si después de 300 años solamente uno regresara, ¿Qué pasaría si solo a uno le tocara enfrentarse al gran mal y al otro ser un simple espectador?*.*/Finalizado/
1. Amor y Determinacion

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

****... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas****

* * *

><p><strong>(Secuela de "Kai 1" y "Kai 2")<strong>

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Epiritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Tercera Parte: Siempre a tu Lado**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Amor y Determinación**

**...**

Las hadas juguetearon un rato sobre su cabeza mientras Aragón revisaba su montura para poder partir de regreso.

-Escucha Zel- dijo Link con una sonrisa, creyó que este momento sería el más difícil, que tal vez Zelda se asustaría demasiado y que no querría saber nada más de él y del destino, pero ella había aceptado las cosas de manera fácil, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que no habría podido ser de otra forma.

Ella lo miro con atención y con la mano derecha le acaricio una de sus mejillas.

Finalmente él hablo.

-Necesito que vuelvas a aprender a usar la magia.

-¿La magia?... no sé Link, ¿eso realmente es posible?

-Lo es, es un don innato que duerme en el interior de tu alma, en esta época la gente se ha olvidado por completo de ella, así que será difícil que alguien te ayude con esto, yo seré tu maestro por el momento pero no puedo enseñártelo todo, desde siempre he sido más guerrero que mago y lo único que puedo ofrecerte son los principios básicos.

-Es un verdadero problema- clamo Aragón a la distancia.

-¿Qué hay de ti Aragón, que tanta magia sabes?- pregunto Link.

-Algunos hechizos básicos, puedo leer con cierta claridad el futuro y también a lo largo de los años he aprendido a reproducir ciertas magias narradas en los pergaminos antiguos, pero la mayoría de esos documentos se han perdido completamente.

Link suspiro.

-Si tan solo Impa recordara- susurro.

-¿Impa?- clamaron sus acompañantes al unísono.

-Ella es un alma antigua- dijo Link con firmeza.-para ser exactos no es la primera vez que me encuentro con ella a lo largo de las eras.

-Espere, espere un momento- dijo Argón casi tartamudeando intentando no tropezarse con sus palabras- ¿Ella es como usted y la Princesa Zelda?- soltó finalmente con asombró.

-Así es, pero es una ley de vida que una vez que vuelvas a este mundo debes comenzar todo desde cero, ella no puede recordar lo que ha sido en sus vidas pasadas, aunque curiosamente siempre ha estado cerca de Zelda, ella es.. la sierva elegida de la diosa desde tiempos inmemoriales, también está aquí por una razón, está más que obvio que está destinada a ser eternamente tu guardaespaldas Zel.

Zelda se quedó con los ojos como platos y Aragón no salía de su asombro.

-¿Señor Aragón se siente bien?- pregunto la princesa al ver que casi temblaba.

La sangre se le había ido del cuerpo y se notaba a leguas que le costaba respirar porque desde hace un buen rato que se estaba sofocando.

-Ella…- clamo con cierto recelo pero también con una voz que parecía burlona- ¡cómo es posible que ella sea eso!, me llamo loco y se burló de mi magia, le dije que había visto un verdadero Zora y me llamo demente. ¡Cómo es posible!- refunfuño haciendo una curiosa rabieta.

Link lo miro perplejo pero después se echó a reír con una risita tierna.

Llamo a Zelda con la mano y le susurro unas cuantas palabras.

-Creo que a él de verdad le gusta, en serio.

-¿En serio?- susurro ella, y también soltó unas traviesa risita.- y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué si nuestra misión es tan importante debemos olvidarlo todo?

-Para poder vivir nuestras vidas, si recordáramos todo viviríamos cargando con el peso de nuestro pasado, nuestros recuerdos podrían ser el arma más valiosa, pero también sería un arma de doble filo, en nuestra forma humana nuestras emociones son más intensas, más frágiles, más susceptibles…a la locura, si cargáramos con todo el peso de nuestro pasado simplemente no podríamos seguir hacia el futuro, las pesadillas volverían una y otra vez sin descanso.

-No estoy segura de entender pero…¿entonces?, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien- susurro- soy un poco más fuerte estando en esta forma, también analizo las cosas con más lógica o al menos eso creo, incluso de este modo sigo siendo muy imprudente.

Agacho un poco la mirada pero ella solo lo miro con ternura.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día en que nos perdonamos?

Irguió la vista y se encontró con sus bonitos ojos color Zafiro, el recuerdo volvió a su mente como si no hubieran pasado los días _"Es verdad que nos lastimamos pero… quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz contigo, no me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado"_

-Si me acuerdo…- profirió con una sonrisa

-Entonces, que nunca se te olvide, ¿Me darías un beso?

-Con gusto- dijo acercándose mientras se concentraba, unió su frente con la de ella y la beso en la comisura de los labios.

Por unos instantes sonrió de manera agradable aunque después una enorme incógnita se quedó rondando su mente, Aragón los llamo a la distancia y entonces Link se paró de un solo salto para tenderle la mano de manera cariñosa.

**[***]**

Nuevamente tomo su forma de Lobo y utilizando su olfato los saco del laberinto de floresta, al llegar a la entrada del bosque de Farone nuevamente se quedó confundido.

"_Provincia de Ordon_"

El letrero parecía casi casi tener mente propia, refunfuño de manera ahogada y después cuando estaba a punto de proseguir Zelda le indico a Aragón que detuviera a Kelpie.

-Ven Link- lo llamo al tiempo que el joven adivino la ayudaba a desmontar.- ¿Te ocurre algo?, ¿Es algo que hay en la Provincia de Ordon?

Irguió un poco las orejas y nuevamente se puso a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

-El lobo viene de ahí alteza.- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, Aragón alzo la vista y también escruto el letrero.- el señor héroe vivió ahí en su última vida, eso es lo que dicen los antiguos relatos.

-¿Quieres ir para allá Link?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo extraño- susurro de repente- mis recuerdos se alocan cuando estoy cerca de este sitio, también es algo que sentí cuando cruce a la fuerza la línea.- puso las orejas gachas y después se alejó corriendo unos cuantos metros.

Aragón y Zelda lo siguieron preocupados.

-¿Algo que no me has dicho?- pregunto ella.

-No propiamente- dijo desviando la mirada.- cuando salte sentí que algo se rompió por dentro- soltó finalmente de forma triste.

-¿En su alma?- pregunto Aragón.

Link no dijo nada pero su silencio daba una respuesta positiva.

-¿Cree que perdió una parte de su esencia al cruzar la línea de forma brusca?- volvió a preguntar el adivino.

-Eso temo… aunque no se cual, si no la tengo, no la recuerdo, no sé de qué se trata.- dijo subiéndose a una roca para sentarse de forma triste.

Zelda se acercó a él y lo abrazo con ternura.

-Todo va estar bien, no pasa nada.

-No- susurro también él- no pasa nada- clamo de forma tierna- tal vez solo sea algo de Ordon… pero me da miedo, no quiero ir a ese sitio.

-Entonces no iremos, no te preocupes.

Nuevamente emprendieron el camino y atravesaron la pradera hasta volver a Hyrule, llegaron al castillo entrada ya la noche, y cuando Zelda y Link cruzaron el agujero Impa esperaba ansiosa a la princesa del otro lado.

Su rostro parecía preocupado pero ella la calmo diciéndole que no había ido a ningún sitio peligroso.

**[***]**

Silbo su clásica melodía y después fue a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, Zelda se recargo cerca de la puerta, la sirvienta que había entrado para hacerle la cama irguió una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la princesa

Las mejillas se le ruborizaron un poco.

-Alteza dirá que estoy loca pero… antes me daba miedo entrar en este sitio.

-¿En mi cuarto?, ¿Porque?

-No estoy segura, por eso la he seguido en este preciso momento, ahora me parece una verdadera tontería, aunque estoy casi segura de que este cuarto cambia una vez que usted entra.

Arreglo correctamente la cama y después le dedico las buenas noches a su señora.

-Algo que cambia.- Susurro ella, se viro para ver a Link quien por lo bajo seguía silbando de forma queda.

**…**

Se acurruco bajo las mantas pero esa noche le costaba dormir, se viro para ver a Link nuevamente, la mirada del joven héroe parecía perdida en las estrellas, durante un buen rato no dejo de observarlo, era normal que después de todo se preocupara aunque su semblante lucia extrañamente cansado.

Tal vez había corrido mucho, tal vez incluso siendo Lobo gastaba mucha energía. Los pensamientos se convirtieron poco a poco en bobadas hasta que finalmente decidió ignorarlos y se dio la vuelta.

Pero el sueño no llegaba y después de unas cuantas horas se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Link- lo llamo casi con un susurro mientras escondía el rostro en la almohada.

-No puedes dormir, ¿estas preocupada?

-No es que…

-Está bien, ha sido un día largo, han pasado muchas cosas.

-No… no es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Extraño tu esencia… mi cuerpo la llama, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Link parpadeo un par de veces, sonrío de forma tierna y después se acurruco con ella en la cama.

Finalmente ella pudo respirar un poco, habían estado durmiendo juntos desde hace algún tiempo y el cuerpo de ella se había acostumbrado a sentir la calidez de su alma.

Algo en lo profundo se llenó de tristeza cuando él la abrazo de forma tierna, ese amor y ese cariño tendrían que marcharse, las cosas del destino y del momento que estaba próximo eran lo de menos comparados con el sufrimiento que comenzaba a arraigarse en su pecho.

Unas cuantas horas y sin Link a su lado no había podido conciliar el sueño, ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se fuera?, se sentiría realmente sola.

Sintió como él estrujaba sus brazos contra su cintura y juntaba sus cuerpos en una unión realmente perfecta, como si fueran el uno para el otro, como si no hubiera otra persona que encajara en sus respectivos sitios.

-"Fue trampa"- pensó de manera dolida cuando se dio cuenta de que le había jurado seguir con su vida una vez que él le dijera la verdad, pero no había lugar para nadie más en su sitio, ella lo quería a él y solamente a él, el día en que se marchara se quedaría triste y sola, y de un momento a otro se preguntó si de verdad podría soportarlo y si la tentadora idea de quitarse la vida para encontrarlo en el otro lado no llegaría como una tentativa muestra de locura.

Suspiro pesadamente, "Fue trampa" volvió a gruñir para sus adentros como si la idea de quedarse en este mundo se volviera realmente amarga.

Aun así quedaban cerca de cuatro años, y ella le había prometido aprender lo más posible acerca de la magia, ¿A caso no había una solución como esa?

-Si… eso es.

-¿Qué es?- vocifero en voz perezosa.

-La magia

-….

-La magia es la respuesta

-….

-Tiene que haber una forma en la que puedas quedarte a mi lado, tiene que haber un hechizo que te permita quedarte en este mundo, ¿No puedes usar la energía de tus otras vidas?

-No- susurro con un poco de desconcierto ante las cosas que se habían formulado en la pequeña mente de su compañera.- ya lo había intentado, pero no es posible, solamente puedo elegir estando al otro lado y elegí al Lobo porque es la única forma de traspasar fronteras, de otro modo no habría sido posible.

-Aun así debe haber algo… yo… yo voy a encontrarla Link, la forma de que te quedes siempre a mi lado, la forma para atar tu alma a este mundo.

-¿Es posible?

-Es posible, lo siento aquí- dijo retirándose un poco para señalarse su propio pecho.

Link sonrío de agradable manera, le dio un tierno beso y después volvió a acurrucarla entre sus brazos, sabía que tal vez no sería posible pero ese pequeño pensamiento crearía en Zelda un poderoso motivo para volver a despertar las grandes habilidades que se guardaban en su alma.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Hola de nuevo xD

Bueno pues continuamos con la aventura, a Zelda le toca estudiar mas de lo debido xD, a Link convertirse en maestro, a Impa le van a seguir saliendo canas verdes siguiendo a su discípula a los lugares más inesperados, y el pobre de Aragón va a desear ser gato para poder tener mas de una vida jajaja, creo que en el siguiente capitulo van a saber porque.

En el ultimo capitulo de **Kai 2 **se me paso hacer un pequeño comentario. (es que ya estaba dormida jeje n.ñU)

¿Ya entendieron la diferencia que hice entre espíritu y fantasma?, si es así, que genial ;), sino pues aquí les va la respuesta:

El **Fantasma** es un ente incoporeo (o alma) que por alguna razón se quedo atada a este mundo, ya sea porque no acepto que había muerto o porque dejo asuntos pendientes en este mundo.

En cambio el **Espíritu** hace referencia al ente incorpóreo que habita en un plano diferente al nuestro, forma parte de lo que se conoce como "El mundo sobrenatural" y aunque tiene la misma naturaleza que el anterior no se encuentra atado a ninguna reminiscencia de su vida pasada (si es que alguna vez la tuvo, porque seguro saben que también existen espíritus que son propios de la naturaleza)

Por eso Link dice que es un **Espíritu**, porque él no se quedo atado a este mundo sino que vino directamente de otro, no se si acuerdan cuando le dijo a Zelda "Me ofendes yo no ando por ahí con mis lamentaciones" jaja básicamente porque los fantasmas si lo hacen pero es porque dejaron cosas pendientes durante su vida ;)

En fin espero que le haya servido y sin más los dejo para que sigan disfrutando de la historia :P, hasta la siguiente semana :D


	2. Un Óculo para fantasmas ¡ ¡ ¡

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Un Óculo para fantasmas ¡ ¡ ¡**

**...**

Un extraño presentimiento se hizo presente en su cabeza, la princesa llevaba varios días fuera del castillo, desde el alba hasta el atardecer y a ella no le gustaba en nada. Se despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado y se apostilló en la entrada de agujero.

-Si comienzo a sentirlo…- escucho que ella susurraba a la distancia.

Y después cuando corrió la cortina de arbustos ella dio un salto Épico como gato espantado.

-¡Impa! que susto me has pegado- gruño la princesa- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

-Quiero saber a dónde se marcha.

-No puedo decirte es algo importante, ¿Me abres el paso?

Pero la Sheikah negó con la cabeza.

-Soy su tutora y tengo derecho a saberlo, me preocupa que pase demasiado tiempo con su amigo… ¿Princesa se está cuidando?

-¡Impa!- gruño de forma avergonzada pero también quedita para que nadie las escuchara- oye tranquila no estoy haciendo nada de eso- le aseguro moviendo los brazos como loca de forma graciosa y desesperada- "Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera"- termino confesándose a sí misma finalmente.

Afuera tras la muralla se escucharon unos cascos, Impa irguió las orejas y rápida como un gato se dispuso a traspasar el agujero.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Zelda.

-A buscarme- dijo Link entre risitas- creo que me ha confundido, pobrecito.

-¿Pobrecito?- pregunto con inocencia y después recordó que el trote de esos cascos pertenecía a un caballo en específico.

Impa salió como una Leona y con un ágil movimiento logro hacerse de la parte trasera de su capucha. Todavía no había luz diurna así que en un primer momento no pudo reconocerlo en nada.

-Ahora si- dijo de forma desafiante y algo terrorífica- ¡Jovencito que no sabes que no es correcto llevarse a las damas por la madrugada!

-¡Impa!- soltó él cuando ella casi lo bajo a rastras del caballo

-¿¡Aragón!?.. Pero que… ¿Pero cómo?.. ¡Eh!

-Por favor no me mates déjame explicártelo.

-¿¡Tú eres el enamorado secreto de Zelda!?.- dijo sin poder creerlo, sintiendo que algo muy dentro de ella se retorcía.

-¡No!- profirió con terror desmedido al ver la cara de indignación de la Sheikah.- yo solamente la estoy ayudando por favor déjame explicarte.

-Creo que las cosas están muy claras- gruño bajando la mirada y soltándolo de un golpe.

-Impa- la llamo la princesa después de que también hubiera salido para alcanzarla.

-Alteza por favor explíquele,- suplico Aragón con cierto miedo en los ojos

Pero Impa se dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde había salido, Link suspiro de manera pesada.

-Aragón, hoy no iremos al bosque de Farone- clamo con firmeza, - creo que será mejor que le contemos lo sucedido, por el bien de Zelda y también por su bien propio.

-Por su bien propio- susurro la princesa sabiendo que aquel malentendido la había herido.

**[***]**

Sus ojos se perdieron en el reloj de arena en aquella estancia mientras se acurrucaba contra sus brazos como quien se tira en una mesa a la desgana y al olvido, sus dedos juguetearon con un palito de pan hasta que cierta mano lo detuvo y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Alteza creí que había salido- dijo la Sheikah desviando la mirada. Había elegido la cocina para ocultarse, pero Zelda la conocía tan bien como ella conocía a la princesa.

-¿Tanto te importa Impa?

-No, él puede hacer lo que quiera- profirió entre bufidos- pero me preocupa usted.- clamo con cierta tristeza.

-No estas pensado Impa, ¿En dónde vez ese brillante cabello rubio y esos cristalinos ojos azules?

-Eh?

-¿Que no es así como siempre te lo he descrito?, él es igual a mi… bueno más o menos, ¿de verdad quieres verlo, cierto?

-Eso sería lo correcto, me quedaría más tranquila, sé que la hace muy feliz pero aun así me preocupa. Pero… ¿No es Aragón?

-Claro que no bobita, él solamente me está ayudando, vamos te llevare a conocerlo.

La tomó de una mano y la levanto de la mesa, la Sheikah puso los ojos como platos cuando la princesa la sacaba casi a rastras de la estancia.

**[***]**

Caminaron por el cementerio, ella irguió una ceja pero la princesa caminaba con la confianza de alguien que sabía exactamente a donde iba.

-¿Por qué precisamente en el cementerio?, No es un lugar de lo más romántico Alteza.

Zelda se rio graciosamente.

-No, no lo es, pero aquí nos conocimos, justo en esa tumba- clamo felizmente señalando al Lobo de piedra- él fue a ver a Aragón, creo que están buscando algo importante, pero antes quiero que lo veas.

-¿A quién?

-A Link- suspiro ella, se acercó a la efigie y abrazo con cariño al Lobo de piedra- él es mi eterno enamorado- dijo con ternura.

Impa parpadeo un montón de veces y después la tomo del brazo para medirle la temperatura, la princesa rodó los ojos y después se deshizo de su agarre para brindarle una sonrisa.

-No estoy enferma, aun así… cuando lo conozcas tal vez pienses que no es lo que querrías para mi futuro, pero mi corazón se ha quedado atado al suyo y ya no puedo dejarlo.

-Creo que no entiendo.

-Cruzo la línea para poder estar a mi lado, ese aullido que tanto te aterrorizaba por las noches era él llorando en el desconsuelo, y todo porque un día lo descubrí y le dije "_te odio"_ sin pensarlo, porque no podía creer que fuera un espíritu, no podía creer que me hubiera mentido, pero Aragón tenía razón él me ocultaba la verdad porque tenía miedo.

La princesa le contó con seriedad su historia pero Impa negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerla, le dijo varias veces que había enloquecido pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió insistiendo hasta que ambas llegaron a la carpa de Aragón.

El adivino estaba cargando un óculo y escrutándolo insistentemente.

-En teoría debería funcionar- le escucho que decía, pero no había nadie con quien platicara.- es para ver fantasmas…se llama óculo de los fantasmas… no me mire así Señor héroe- clamo con una risita nerviosa.

Impa parpadeo un par de veces y después se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-No le gusta que le digan fantasma- agrego Zelda también tono gracioso.

Pero Impa solo refunfuño al ver aquella escena

-También estás hablando solo, ¿Eres tú quien perturba la mente de la princesa, cierto?

-Que descortesía, no estoy hablando solo. El señor héroe ha accedido a que lo veas, deberías sentirte afortunada y darle gracias por salvarnos el trasero hace 300 años.

Link y Zelda se miraron un poco acomplejados Aragón solía ser un ser demasiado serio, reservado y con cometarios siempre sometidos a un minucioso juicio. Ahora estando con Impa pareciera ser que aquello se le olvidaba.

-¿El señor héroe he?- gruño un poco ante el comentario.

-Sigues sin creerme…- susurro de forma dolida- nunca te he mentido Impa, no me quieres lo suficiente… no me tienes confianza.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿¡A qué viene todo eso!?- dijo aturdida por el comentario.

Aragón ya no contesto solo tomó el óculo y lo extendió como si quisiera pasárselo a alguien.

-Hay que tocar para que detecte la esencia- dijo con una sonrisa, Link se acercó al objeto y poso su mano sobre este.

El óculo brillo de forma intensa y el joven adivino cerro los ojos por un instante.

-¡Valla!, es bastante fuerte… y ahora- dijo virándose a la Sheikah- Quiero que te asomes a través del cristal, actuará como un lente gigante.

Ella rodo los ojos un par de veces, tenía ganas de golpearlo por andarle metiendo ideas extrañas a la cabeza a su discípula, pero la princesa la miro con ojos suplicantes y después de un suspiro ahogado accedió a las locas peticiones de Aragón.

Se inclinó ligeramente para ver a través del cristal que había tomado un color casi rosado.

-¡Bien!- clamo con tono burlón-… pero no veo nada.

-¿A dónde estás mirando mujer?

-Pues al frente.

-A donde solo están los cachivaches- dijo graciosamente haciendo alusión a su colección de cosas raras.- Si lo estás buscando debes mirar a donde él se encuentra cómodo.

-¿A dónde él se encuentra cómodo…?- se irguió un poco y vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su amigo, estaba más que claro que no le daría así de fácil la respuesta, siempre había sido así con sus locas adivinanzas y metáforas de la vida.

De pronto miro a la princesa, tenía la mirada perdida hacia una dirección en la que aparentemente no había nada.

-"Cómodo"- volvió a pensar y creyó que se volvía loca por seguirle el juego aun par que se había descarriado, aun así cambio de posición de tal modo que lo que quedaba entre el óculo y su visión directa era precisamente la princesa.

-Corre que me canso no creas que esta cosa esta ligera- volvió a clamar con burla el joven adivino.

Tomo aire y se agacho un poco con parsimonia. Al mirar por el óculo casi se cae hacia atrás de un sobresalto, ahí estaba él tal y como lo narraban las leyendas, Hylian, cabello rubio, ojos azules, el traje verde del elegido y el símbolo de la sagrada trifuerza grabado en su guante de la mano izquierda, su curioso gorrito era tal y como lo describían "Extraño y puntiagudo"

-Ahora si,- dijo Link- se acabaron tus problemas de locura Zelda, aunque esa cosa es un **óculo.**

-Óculo… -repitió ella examinando la raíz de la palabra- algo para ver- clamo finalmente- es decir que no puede oírte, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, cierto- dijo juguetonamente moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

De pronto algo azoto como res en el suelo y Zelda corrió a levantar a su tutora.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Link con gracia.

-Me duele en el alma- dijo dejando el óculo de los fantasmas en la mesa- pero tengo orgullo, además es una Sheikah no morirá con eso.

-Eres Terco Aragón, deberías decirle que te gusta.

Su cara se volvió casi color carmesí y sacudió la cabeza ávidamente.

-¿¡Porque le diría eso…!?... ella no siente lo mismo, solo me ve como un amigo y la mayor parte de tiempo tiene ganas de matarme.

-Merece ser feliz por lo menos esta vez- susurro el espíritu del héroe- siempre es tan dedicada…pero a causa de eso siempre termina por quedarse sola, ¿No te gustaría ser su compañero? Alguien que se quede con ella siempre, voy a decirte un secreto…

Se acercó al ex-sabio y le susurró algo al oído.

Él parpadeo un par de veces, irguió una tímida sonrisa y después ayudo a la princesa Zelda.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

xD Link esta sonsacando a Aragón para que le tire la onda a Impa jajaja.

aunque saben una cosa, precisamente eso es lo que yo pienso, que por lo menos por una vez merece ser feliz.

.

Y bueno Semana doble xD, en cuanto relea y corrija el 3 lo subo ;3


	3. Magia Antigua

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Magia Antigua.**

**...**

Había sido una semana extraña y Aragón termino rompiendo el óculo de los fantasmas para crear con el cristal un monóculo portable, después de muchos deslices en su lógica, Impa había aceptado que Link era real, así que si de verdad quería verlo tenía que llevarse el objeto cargado a todas partes.

Lo único que realmente no aceptaba era que hubiera sido un egoísta y hubiera terminado enamorando a Zelda, a veces eso le hacía hervir la sangre y trataba de desquitarse con el pobre Aragón constantemente.

Una mañana Zelda le pidió que desayunaran juntas y ahí estando solas le conto algo que Link le había pedido que guardara temporalmente como un secreto.

Las cosas sobre El Momento y El Destino, la razón por la que constantemente salía a cabalgar con Aragón horas y horas a las lejanías de Hyrule.

Se sintió un poco mal por haber juzgado demasiado pronto al joven héroe y después de un rato escucho cierto ruido que la hizo virarse hacia la puerta, arqueo una ceja al no ver nada y después observo a Zelda darle una especie de beso al aire.

Suspiro con un poco de cansancio y después coloco el monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Pero que rayos!- dijo cayéndose de la silla y azotando graciosamente en el suelo.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar correctamente, ahí junto a Zelda estaba el gran lobo pardo, se había acercado de forma cautelosa y después cuando llego al lado de la princesa que estaba sentada en una silla, coloco sus patas en su regazo, ella le acaricio la cabeza y después le dio un tierno besito.

-Lo siento Impa, ¿Te he asustado?

-Creo que si- contesto Zelda.

-¡Claro que me he espantado!- gruño la Sheikah

Link y Zelda parpadearon un buen rato.

-¿Escuchaste Impa?- pregunto Zelda

-¿Este?... sí, creo que sí.

-¿Si?- dijo Link

-¡Si!, ¡pero cómo!, antes no lo escuchaba.

-Link meno la cola por un momento y después le irguió una sonrisa a Zelda.

-La forma del Lobo traspasa fronteras, por eso el aullido puede ser audible y ahora también mi voz lo es.

-Ah, entiendo, ¡Qué gran descubrimiento Link!

-Sí que lo es, no sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes.

Ambos se rieron de forma tierna, Impa se levantó y se sacudió el trasero que le había quedado empanizado de tierra.

-Buen susto me ha pegado joven héroe, ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse de esa forma?

-Si- dijo Zelda- ¿En dónde has estado?, y ¿Por qué andas de Lobito?

-Estaba buscando algo- dijo alegremente moviendo la cola.

-¿Algo?

-Con el olfato- añadió en el mismo tono que parecía travieso y alegre.

-¿Y lo encontraste?

-Si… es muy gracioso- clamo con una sonrisa. Y después tomo su forma humana- ¿Necesito los antiguos mapas del castillo?

-¿Qué?- dijo Impa al notar que la voz del héroe había enmudecido.

-¿Los antiguos mapas del castillo?, ¿Qué tan antiguos?, ¿300 años?

-Si… más antiguos, lo que busco es más viejo que eso.

Ella se quedó pensando durante un rato y después le pidió a Impa que los buscara, la tutora asintió con gusto y después acompaño a los jóvenes hasta la entrada del agujero, afuera de este los esperaba Aragón montado en su fiel amigo Kelpie.

-Buenos días señorita Impa, hoy se ha levantado temprano- clamo con cortesía.

Ella suspiro y le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

-Más te vale que cuides bien a la princesa, si se cae de ese bronco caballo tuyo te las veras con mi ira infinita.

El pobre adivino rio con nerviosismo, de verdad que más le valía que a la princesa no le pasara nada, abandono sus locos pensamientos cuando vio a Link tomar su forma lobuna y emprender el camino hasta **La Arboleda Sagrada** el sitio en donde yacía la espada y donde Zelda había conocido su pasado.

En ese sitio Link le enseñaba lo básico de la magia, era un lugar bastante sobrenatural, aunque eso era bueno ya que le ayudo a la princesa a acostumbrar a su cuerpo a sentir el flujo de la energía.

Cuando llegaron ella simplemente correteo a saludar a sus amigas, las hadas del bosque le habían cogido cariño y de vez en cuando una que otra se animaba a susúrrale secretos, cómo ver correctamente en la luz, a escuchar el viento y a hablar con algunos árboles.

Link se sentó un rato mientras la princesa se divertía, en los primeros días el entrenamiento había sido intenso, pero ahora que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a sentir el flujo de la magia Link consideraba que sería bueno que fuera un poco autodidacta.

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Aragón.

-Hechizos básicos- clamo el espíritu del héroe- mira eso Aragón su cuerpo comienza a recordar por sí solo.

Las curiosas hadas jugaban a ver quién hacia el destello más brillante, sin saberlo la princesa se había metido en el juego y de un momento a otro estaba haciendo pequeñas lucecitas con las manos.

-¡Mira Link!-clamaba con alegría desde la distancia.

-¡Valla ¿Cómo hace eso?!

-La Luz la sigue Aragón, está en su naturaleza, tal vez me he estado preocupando demasiado.

-Todavía cree que no debería estar en este mundo ¿Cierto?

-No lo creo… lo sé.- susurro con zozobra desviando la mirada.

-Pero cuando mi abuelo me mostro la profecía en ella aparecían una Luz dorada y un lobo plateado.

-¿Crees que soy yo?

-Si… no lo creo… lo sé. ¿Sabe que pienso?

-…

-Que las diosas hicieron esto a propósito.

Link abrió los ojos como platos y después musito cosas inteligibles.

-Seria cruel que fuera cierto- bramo finalmente.

-Es verdad, ¿Pero no se ha puesto a pensarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tal vez sea un mal necesario.

-Seria cruel que fuera cierto- volvió a repetir con voz ahogada.

**[***]**

Al igual que todos los días volvieron casi al anochecer, Aragón los despidió desde el exterior de la muralla y adentro Impa recibió a Zelda con una buena cena.

El malvado ministro paso cerca y la miro con recelo, Zelda solo se encogió un poco de hombros pero el suave roce de la energía de Link le devolvió la alegría, Impa nuevamente la miro un tanto preocupada había accedido a las locuras de Aragón porque le agradaba la idea de que Zelda aprendiera magia, pero pese a eso no estaba de acuerdo con la idea del gran mal que se avecinaba y mucho menos con que fuera Zelda quien tuviera que enfrentarlo.

La joven princesa se fue temprano a la cama, mientras que la tutora se quedó un buen rato cavilando, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse confusas y complicadas en su cabeza, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien pero definitivamente no permitiría que la princesa se arriesgará, la adoraba como si fuera su propia hija y por eso había acordado con el adivino que si algo ocurría le avisará de inmediato.

Se levantó de la mesa y se encamino a la habitación de su pupila, la puerta estaba cerrada pero ella siempre guardaba una copia de la llave en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia, estaba segura de que la princesa Zelda se había tirado en la cama sin siquiera arroparse correctamente, así había sido desde hace unas semanas porque se la pasaba todo el día fuera y al llegar estaba muerta de cansancio.

Pero ese día Impa había tardado un poco más en subir y se sorprendió al ver a Zelda correctamente recostada en la cama bajo las cobijas, suspiro un poco de forma confusa pensando en que tal vez la princesa no era tan atolondrada como había creído.

Aquella extraña idea la hizo detenerse en seco al llegar al umbral de la puerta, se rasco la cabeza en forma confusa y después aunque le daba un poco de nervios se colocó el monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, al virarse lentamente no pudo dejar escapar una curiosa sonrisa.

Link estaba acurrucado junto a ella abrazándola de forma tierna y protectora, no cabía duda de que habían nacido el uno para el otro, aun así suspiro de manera queda, aquél era un amor imposible e Impa sabía que tarde o temprano las consecuencias comenzarían a notarse.

Aunque Zelda fuera muy feliz con Link, simple y sencillamente había cosas que él no podía ofrecerle y que Zelda algún día necesitaría al convenirse en reina.

-Una familia- susurro mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del cuarto.

Adentro de la habitación Link abrió un ojo de forma perezosa.

-Una familia- susurro también de forma triste, era curioso que hasta entonces no la hubieran conseguido en ninguna época aunque tal vez eso también era designio de las diosas, de alguna forma ninguno de los dos había llegado a ser lo suficientemente viejo.

Suspiro ante la idea y se aferró al cuerpo de su enamorada, el destino era cruel la mayor parte de las veces.

-Me pregunto si… ¿ha sido correcto…Hylia?, seguimos juntos pero nunca hemos podido ser planamente felices y ahora nuevamente tengo miedo. La guerra, los monstruos, la maldición del cruel Heraldo….

La joven princesa se removió entre sueños, se dio la vuelta y también abrazo a Link para acurrucarse.

Los extraños pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente del joven héroe.

-"Que idiotez"- se gruño así mismo casi de forma mordaz y enojada- "Es lo correcto, siempre ha sido lo correcto, yo realmente soy feliz estando a tu lado mi amor"- pensó mientras le daba un tierno beso y se quedaba dormido.

**[***]**

Afuera la sombra del diablillo se movía con ansias, se arrastró con sigilo por todos los pasillos, algo extraño sucedía, no podía entender como de la nada había parecido ese ambiente purificado.

Gruño de manera sorda al no poder acercarse y sin más remedio salió del pasillo casi a hurtadillas, de una forma igualmente extraña ninguno de los guardias pudo verlo y se aventuró a las afueras sin que nadie reparara en de su presencia.

**[***]**

Y esa mañana encontraron la puerta bloqueada, era extraño que hubiera tantos guardias merodeando los límites de Hyrule, Aragón gruño de manera sorda y después cuando bajo de Keelpie se acercó para preguntar ¿a qué se debía semejante alboroto?.

-El rey lo ha ordenado- contesto el guardia con simpleza.

Aragón volvió con la princesa y le dedico una mirada confundida.

-Parece que también juega sucio- clamo Link mientras se deshacía de su forma de Lobo.

Cada vez que alguien cruzaba los límites de Hyrule los guardias lo inspeccionaban minuciosamente.

-Vuelve al castillo Zel- clamo de la nada mientras volvía a sus andadas en cuatro patas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Link?

-Buscare si hay otra salida- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Aragón llevo a la princesa de vuelta al castillo, espero a que pasara por el agujero y después él se encamino a la entrada principal, los guardias lo dejaron entrar cuando se presentó como el séptimo sabio.

Una vez dentro ambos buscaron a Impa y después el joven adivino pidió una audiencia con el rey en persona.

-Me ha extrañado ver tanto alboroto, ¿A ocurrido algo?

El rey le negó con la cabeza.

-Han llegado informes de que algunos extraños han estado traspasando las fronteras como si nada, el buen Makivelo me ha recomendado hacer custodia en los límites, así mantendremos a salvo a los ciudadanos.

-¿Makivelo…eh?- gruño casi de forma sorda.

-Aragón ¿hay algo que le moleste?, es extraño tenerlo aquí sin que lo haya llamado, normalmente no se interesa por los asuntos del reino ¿cierto?

-Me lastiman sus palabras alteza, claro que me interesan los asuntos del reino, Hyrule también es mi casa. Si me permite decírselo, no debe confiar tanto en el primer ministro, he leído su futuro y es bastante oscuro.

El rey rio de forma burlona.

-No diga tonterías… es el mejor consejero que he tenido- le dijo de agradable manera.

Pero los ojos de Aragón se habían vuelto fríos y escrutadores. Dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la salida.

-Se ríe- susurro mientras se marchaba- pero también le recuerdo que el Lobo ya no aúlla- clamo con cierta amargura.

Sus palabras hicieron que el rey le diera cierto escalofrió, por unos instantes perdió su alegre sonrisa y después cuando el adivino se había marchado y Makivelo entro en escena no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta mirada temerosa.

**[***]**

Los días pasaron y era obvio que la vigilancia no desaparecería, Link había vuelto con malas noticias al no encontrar algún punto ciego por el cual colarse, una persona diestra podría pasar ágilmente por alguno de los puntos ciegos de los guardias, pero el lugar al que solían ir estaba muy lejos y sin keelpie acompañándolos sería un poco imposible llegar a algún lado.

Durante esos días la princesa se quedó en el castillo, ella e Impa rebuscaron en la biblioteca algo que pudiera ayudarles para no estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón que hasta entonces no habían notado, los libros de magia no estaban exactamente en su sitio, era como si alguien los hubiera esfumado, los documentos reales menores a 200 años también habían desaparecido, como si un ente misterioso presintiera que tarde o temprano alguien los buscaría.

Impa recordaba haber visto los libros de magia cuando era niña, el pueblo de las sombras los había utilizado en varias ocasiones, aunque ahora solo quedaba ella y no había nadie más a quien preguntarle.

-Es muy extraño- dijo Zelda mientras descansaba con Impa en el comedor del castillo.

Las sirvientas apapacharon esos días a la princesa pues hace mucho que no la veían sentarse a la mesa, en general todos los sirvientes la adoraban aunque sin duda alguna se habían preguntado en donde se metía ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Qué ha dicho Link al respecto?, es decir, no sé si soy yo pero creo que no se le ve tan preocupado.

-Seguro se le ha ocurrido algo Impa, ha estado merodeando por ahí buscando una cosa extraña.

-¿Qué cosa extraña?

-No tengo idea, él no ha querido contarme, parece estarme dando evasivas como si con eso dijera "_Será una gran sorpresa"_

-¿Usted cree?

-Sí, no hay motivo por el cual me oculte algo.

-El amor

-¿Qué?

-Acaba de decir que no hay motivo, pero si hay uno, el amor. ¿Que no fue por eso que le mintió durante años?

-Bueno si pero…

Suspiro por un momento, podía sentir la cálida energía de Link acercarse a la distancia, sin duda su percepción había mejorado bastante, se levantó de la mesa y al mirar por la ventana lo vio acercarse por los jardines, con un semblante feliz y campante.

-Ya no hay motivo para que me mienta- clamo de forma tierna mientras sus ojos se perdían en la figura de su compañero.

Desde los jardines Link alzo la mirada hacia las almenas y la saludo con una tierna sonrisa, ella correspondió el gesto con dulzura preguntándose si alguna vez podría ser más lindo y también ¿Por qué últimamente volvía a casa seguido por tantos gatos?

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

jajaja ¡Los gatitos!

seguro que con eso ya se dieron una idea de que es lo que Link busca... ¿no?, bueno, de todas formas en el siguiente capitulo van a descubrirlo ;)


	4. El Secreto de la Reina y Caballero

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre parrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4: El Secreto de la Reina y Caballero.**

**...**

Ese día las calles de la ciudadela estaban repletas, tres figuras encapuchadas avanzaban abriéndose el paso.

-Es por aquí- dijó de forma alegre moviendo la cola.

-¿A dónde vamos Link?

-Ya verás es una sorpresa- Clamo alzando la nariz y olfateando el aire.

El lobo pardo recorrió las calles con la nariz pegada al suelo y tres seguidores misteriosos a sus espaldas. Finalmente después de algunas vueltas llegaron a su destino.

-Sí, definitivamente este es el sitio, ha cambiado mucho en trescientos años pero el olor sigue siendo el mismo, es curioso que solo recuerde eso, pero supongo que al final no es nada raro.

Sus tres acompañantes posaron la vista sobre la estructura, a Zelda le escurrió una gotita de sudor frío por la nuca.

El letrero con el minino pintado era muy llamativo, el Bar "Ojos de gato", un sitio que había visitado hace algunos meses cuando Zelda todavía creía que Link era un chico normal, común y corriente, y con afanes de ser ignorado.

-¿El bar ojos de gato?- pregunto más confundida que curiosa.

-El bar ojos de gato, no me había dado cuenta porque la estructura era diferente y aquella vez que venimos, bueno... digamos que tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza- añadió recordando el miedo que había tenido en aquel entonces de que Zelda lo descubriera- en fin, aquí está la respuesta a lo que buscamos.

-¿A la magia?- pregunto Aragón de forma ingenua.

-A menos que la magia consista en emborracharnos, no lo creo- añadió Impa.

Zelda se rio de forma nerviosa, Impa la miró de forma inquisitiva al saber que había estado en un lugar como ese, "solamente comimos" había aclarado la princesa de inmediato haciendo que la tutora relajara un poco su guardia.

-Es aquí- volvió a decir Link- antes se llamaba la Tasca de Telma, pero lo que buscamos no es alcohol ni vino sino lo que está debajo, en los sótanos.

-¿Qué buscamos?- pregunto Zelda.

-Un pasaje secreto hasta el castillo.

-¿Eh!?- clamaron los tres al unísono.

-¿¡Para que queremos eso Link!?, venimos de allá precisamente.

-Pero la otra entrada está cerrada- dijo Link moviendo la cola.

-¿La entrada?, ¿A dónde?

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- dijo dando vueltitas de forma alegre alrededor de Zelda.

Los tres encapuchados entraron al bar siguiendo al lobo, los pocos clientes que había a esa hora del día los miraron extrañados, llegaron hasta el mostrador y saludaron a la chica albina que atendía el sitio.

-¿Si..?- pregunto un poco intimidada.

Link se subió a la barra y le guiño un ojo a Zelda, la princesa se acercó a la muchacha.

-¿Es la dueña del bar?

-¿Quién desea saberlo?

Impa se quitó entonces la capucha.

-La princesa de Hyrule- clamo la Sheikah.

-¡Señora Impa!- profirió la muchacha un tanto asombrada, era difícil no saber que una mujer albina de ojos escarlata trabajaba para el rey en persona.

La princesa le dedicó una sonrisa y después cuando alzo el rostro sus ojos se juntaron con los de la muchacha.

-Disculpa que no me quite la capucha, seria comprometedor en este momento, estamos en una misión secreta- clamo con una sonrisa y un tono juguetón.- ¿Nos permitirías entrar a la parte posterior del bar?

-S..si.. claro, adelante.

Llamó a un empleado a que le cuidara el puesto y guio a los tres misteriosos a la parte posterior de la estancia. Link todavía daba vueltitas alrededor de Zelda como cachorrito entusiasmado. Ellos se quitaron las capuchas para estar un poco más cómodos.

-¿Y bien Link?- pregunto la princesa en voz bajita mientras Aragón distraía a la muchacha.

Impa bufo con cierto recelo.

-Que ojos tan hermosos señorita, ¿son de familia?- decía el adivino.

-¡Cielos no lo creo!- clamo de forma graciosa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Link entre risitas,- mira ese pelo, ¡Telma era casi pelirroja! Y también tenía los ojos color verde oscuro.

-¿Telma?- susurro el adivino.

-Ah, mi tátara abuela, ¿Usted ha escuchado hablar de ella señor adivino?- pregunto la muchacha pensado que le hablaba a ella.

-Ah, no realmente. Tal vez alguna vez leí algo en algún libro.

-Es esa que está en ese cuadro- le dijo señalando el retrato de su ancestra- este lugar llevaba su nombre pero mi madre decidió remodelarlo, aunque dejo los gatos porque sabía que a la dueña original le gustaban. Esta sala también es mucho más bonita, fue anexada al bar hace algunos años, aunque se cuentan extrañas historias sobre ella mi madre no creía en ninguna y la convirtió en un bonito lugar de descanso- dijo señalando la confortable estancia amueblada.

-Ya veo- clamo él con tono de voz nerviosa.

La mucha le contaba alegremente la historia del bar, pero Impa lo miraba de una forma un tanto asesina.

-¿Y que los trae aquí?, es decir, si es que puede saberse.

-La princesa está buscando algo- volvió a clamar entre nervios, tratando de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.

Mientras tanto Link describía círculos en la estancia con la nariz pegada al suelo, dio vueltas sobre su propio eje y finamente termino sentado sobre una alfombra.

-Es aquí- dijo triunfante.

Zelda e Impa retiraron la alfombra y debajo de esta había una losa extraña.

-¿Debajo de la losa?-Pregunto ella.

El joven héroe asintió de forma alegre.

-¿Cómo vamos a removerla?- pregunto con una duda enorme.

-Solo hay que quitarla- clamo la muchacha- la losa está realmente suelta.

Aragón la levanto con cierto esfuerzo, era grande y pesada, y debajo de ella había una trampilla.

-Por alguna extraña razón es una de las pocas cosas originales que quedan de esta estructura, la abuela Telma nos pidió que nuca se cerrara, después se recubrió el piso con losa nueva pero se dejó esa suelta para mantener abierta la trampilla, ¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí princesa?

-Es un secreto, tendrás que disculparme.- respondió con simpleza sin meterse en tantos líos-¿sabes lo que hay debajo?

-No tengo idea- clamo finalmente señalando a la cerradura.

Zelda suspiro de nuevo y se hincó para examinarla.

-Que cerradura más extraña.- profirió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Link se sentó a su lado y le dio una suave caricia en el rostro usando su hocico.

-Solo pon la mano y veras la magia.

Arqueó una ceja pero obedeció a su compañero, la trampilla brillo por unos instantes y después boto hacia afuera con un click sonoro.

-¡Cielos!, no tenía idea de que fuera propiedad de la familia real- clamo la chica del bar.

-Vaya, así que solo los miembros de la realeza pueden abrirla- dijo Aragón- debe tener alguna clase de detector.

Link asintió con la cabeza moviéndola de arriba a abajo de una forma graciosa.

-¡Vamos!- dijo entusiasmado tirándose hacia adentro.

Aragón lo siguió de cerca para asegurar que el terreno fuera seguro.

-No veo nada- refunfuño un poco.

-Aquí Aragón, ¿Trajiste los fósforos?

-Señor héroe no creo que un fosforo nos sirva para iluminarnos, si me lo hubiera dicho me habría venido preparado.

Link se rio de buena manera, se paró en dos patas y reclino las delanteras sobre una curiosa estructura parecida a una fuentecilla.

-Enciende uno y tíralo aquí adentro.

Aragón obedeció y al tirar el fosforo una enorme llamarada salió de la fuente, los muros aledaños también se iluminaron como si siguieran a un acueducto creado específicamente para el fuego.

-Vaya… ¿quién diseño esto?- dijo de forma sorpresiva.

A la luz de las llamas el pasillo se había iluminado completamente dejando al descubierto aquella magnifica estructura. Impa y la princesa bajaron a acompañarlos como si hubieran sido llamadas por aquella luz titilante, la chica del bar se quedó ahí arriba y prometió que dejaría abierta la trampilla para cuando necesitaran salir a la estancia.

-Zelda.-Soltó Link de la nada

-¿Qué?- clamo el adivino.

-Zelda, diseño esto- profirió de forma alegre.

-¿¡Yo!?- dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Sí, tú lo reconstruirte, desviaste las aguas y modificaste el pasaje, el sistema de iluminación también es idea tuya, siempre has sido brillante cielo.

-¿Y que había antes?- pregunto Aragón.

-El drenaje- contesto con sorna, miro la cara perpleja de sus compañeros y soltó una carcajada.

Troto alegremente y les mostró el camino…

-No me vaya decir que ese era el olor que seguía- clamo con nervios Impa.

Nuevamente soltó una carcajada, no podía creer que de verdad les preocupara eso, el pasadizo tenía cerca de 300 años y estaba más que limpio desde entonces, no habían sido los buenos afortunados de caer en aquellas aguas como le había ocurrido alguna vez a él en el pasado.

-El olor que sigo es muy diferente- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Y así avanzó por aquel laberinto de pasillos, sus acompañantes se sentían un poco nerviosos pero él parecía exactamente saber en dónde estaba "ese sitio". Finalmente llegaron al umbral de una gran estancia, Link poso las patas delanteras sobre la puerta e invito a Zelda a que la abriera como lo había hecho con la trampilla.

La princesa volvió a posar su mano y la gran puerta se abrió ante ellos, adentro estaba realmente oscuro y por unos instantes cuando la puerta se arrastró sobre el sueldo se levantó una fina capa de polvo.

Los tres parpadearon un poco y Aragón se dispuso a encender otro fosforo creyendo que la iluminación en el interior seria parecida a la de antes, pero Link le negó con la cabeza y en lugar de eso le dio un empujoncito a Zelda para que entrara.

En cuanto la princesa piso la estancia un fuerte rayo de luz la ilumino de inmediato, los tres cerraron los ojos a causa de la ceguera y después descubrieron el bonito cristal mágico balanceándose en el techo.

Tuvieron que contener la respiración al mirar a donde habían llegado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Link a Zelda con ansias.

-¡Cielos! ..P..Pero…Pero que, ¿Qué es esto?- su expresión se vio maravillada y Link no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Es increíble- clamo Aragón.

La estancia subterránea era verdaderamente enorme, tan grande como una de las alas principales del castillo, las paredes estaban repletas y repletas de estanterías con objetos maravillosos y miles de libros.

-¿Cómo llego esto aquí?- pregunto Impa sin poder creerlo.

-Zelda lo trajo- dijo él con voz traviesa- es una copia de la biblioteca real que había en aquellos tiempos, también están por ahí mis tesoros,- dijo señalando los objetos- aunque creo que hay un montón de chucherías que ya no sirven.

-¿Y esto conduce al casillo?- dijo la princesa todavía boquiabierta.

-Estamos justo debajo de el Zel, pero por más que he buscado no consigo dar con la otra entrada, me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, por eso viene aquí siguiendo el olor de esto- dijo mientras corría a una esquina y señalaba un pequeño frasquito.

Zelda se acercó a tomarlo, la tapa estaba bien cerrada y tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para abrirla, una nube rosa salió desde adentro y Link no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo una sensación nostálgica ante aquel olor que había salido.

-Perfume- susurró.

-Si…perfume… uno que solamente tú sabias fabricar.

Sus ojos se unieron por unos instantes y después ella soltó una risita tímida.

-¿Por qué todavía eres un lobo?- le preguntó con ternura.

-No sé… debe ser la nostalgia- clamo reflexionado que no tenía ningún caso estar en esa forma.

Tomó su forma humana y después la abrazo con vehemencia y cariño, Impa y Aragón husmeaban a lo lejos los múltiples pergaminos de la estancia.

-Zel… no solo es una biblioteca, también es, nuestro lugar secreto.-Le susurro en la oreja

-¿Secreto?- susurró también ella de forma queda.

-¿En dónde más podrían amarse la Reina y el primer caballero?- le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Primer caballero?

-Primer caballero. Héroe de Hyrule y lo que sea, pero tus consejeros eran muy tercos, creían firmemente en que lo mejor era que te casaras con alguien de prestigio.

-Seguramente no lo hice ¿cierto?

-No- clamo con una risita mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello- eras demasiado autoritaria como para dejarte llevar por eso y en el fondo también se te salió tu lado rebelde- le decía mientras su mano recorría el estante de donde había sacado el frasco, finalmente se topó con una litografía y haciendo cierto esfuerzo la sacudió para quitarle el polvo.

Zelda la tomo con cariño, ahí estaban ellos retratados, tomados de la mano y siendo muy felices

-En lugar de ser un chica buena te pusiste a remodelar este sitio.

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta de eso?.

-No. Solo nosotros.

-Qué extraño.

-Eras una verdadera maga, no necesitabas de torpes arquitectos y si por ti fuera hubieras reconstruido sola el castillo de Hyrule.

-¿Qué le paso al castillo?- pregunto de forma tierna.

-Digamos que lo rompí un poquito- clamo de forma nerviosa- pero ya después te contare eso.

Arqueo una ceja y no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro.

-¿Cómo rompes un castillo Link?, están hechos de piedra.- clamo de forma inquisitiva pero algo graciosa.

Él rodo los ojos con simpleza, no contesto a la pregunta simplemente recargo su cabeza junto a la de ella y después la estrujo de la cintura firmemente con los brazos.

La princesa negó con la cabeza pero se mantuvo quieta mientras él le regalaba un tierno beso, nuevamente como en muchas otras ocasiones solamente llego hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasa, te dan nervios?- le preguntó con cierta malicia juguetona.

-Si… un poquito- le confeso de forma tierna,- déjalo así Zel.

Se rio de forma graciosa pero al final se le quedo rondado una idea loca en la cabeza.

-"La próxima vez será verdadero"- clamo traviesamente mascullando en sus pensamientos, tramado robarle un verdadero beso como los que estaban descritos en las historias y novelas épicas. Un beso verdaderamente apasionado…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cometarios del capitulo:<br>**

Hmmm? me pregunto si alguien se abra dado cuanta de eso, jajaja, ¿Que problema debe tener Link para no darle un beso verdadero a Zelda? xD

.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ¿Se lo imainaban?, jeje por ahi hubo lauien que estubo un poo cerca xD. aunque despues de todo ya pasaron 300 años y muchas cosas tenian que haber cambiado x3

.

**Aviso:**

**Si pudiera lo ponia con una letra más grande pero en fin, el punto es que mi commputadora caba de tronar TT-TT de echo este capitulo lo subi porque le rente la suya a mi hermano, jooo perdi 60 pesos, pero neceitaba una lap para las tareas urgentes y bueno aprovenche para subir este cap.  
><strong>

**. Para los que estan leyendo Twlight Games, bueno les comento que no lo subi porque perdi el archivo modificado, las correcciones y una pequeña descripcon de un Oc que habia actualzado, todo eso se quedo en mi computadora y bueno como esta bien muerta no hay forma de recuperarlo por el momento. **

**.Para los que estan leyendo Camino a Hyrule, bueno pues lo mismo.**

**Los capitulos de esta semana seguro que se relegan hasta Sabado o Domingo, es decir si es que se puede, porque tambien tengo atrapados trabajos y lecturas de la universidad y no me he podido dar a basto :(.**

**.**

**Si más por el momento, una sincera disculpa :(. Creo que este anuncio tambein lo pondre en el perfil para que quines no lean Kai lo vean.**


	5. Consecuencias

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Consecuencias**

**...**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que la entrada en los límites de Hyrule había sido cerrada.

Los viajes a la Arboleda sagrada ya no fueron posibles pero Zelda y Link visitaban todos los días el Bar "Ojos de Gato", la dueña del sitio **Hikaru **la chica albina se había vuelto una buena confidente y de vez en cuando, cuando Link y Zelda salían al atardecer de la trampilla, ella le ofrecía a Zelda una deliciosa comida "cortesía de la casa".

Pese a lo que había creído la guardia en las fronteras no desaparecía, al contrario con cada día que pasaba esta se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte.

La princesa extrañaba la suave brisa que surcaba en las praderas de Hyrule, extrañaba ver a Link correr junto a ella a todo galope y también jugar con sus amigas del bosque.

Suspiro de manera cansada mientras ojeaba un libro viejo.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Link mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- ¿Estas cansada?, sabes, has avanzado mucho, podemos dejar esto para luego.

-No es eso… es solo que me molesta Makivelo.

-¿Ese viejo enano?- clamo él con sorna.

-Toda mi vida ha sido un fastidio por su culpa, lo primero que haré cuando sea Reina será despedirlo.

-Si- susurro él de forma graciosa, pero después su carita se volvió triste.

-No pongas esa cara Link… no voy a casarme con otro, por eso me aplico todos los días, cuando llegue el momento le demostrare al consejo que puedo ser una buena regente estando "_sola"_.

-Pero… no es una vida, y además… ¿Qué pasara con tus herederos?-Murmuro de modo triste.

Zelda se quedó callada unos instantes, Link la soltó y se levantó de su sitio, el tema se había vuelto amargo, quedaban cerca de cuatro años y el tiempo se terminaría, él tendría que irse al otro lado y Zelda se quedaría completamente sola. La amaba más que a su propia existencia pero ¿De verdad la condenaría al celibato?, ¿A la soledad?, ¿A una vida tan triste?

Los sentimientos encontrados lo hicieron alejarse en las profundidades de la biblioteca, Zelda se quedó en su sitio refunfuñando para sus adentros, también estaba triste, más que pensar en el gran mal, pensaba en cómo hacer para que Link se quedara a su lado.

Cerró el Libro de un solo golpe y se internó en el laberinto de las estanterías.

-¿Link?- lo llamó pero él no había contestado- ¿En dónde estás cielo?, oye, vuelve aquí, no estoy enojada- clamo mientras lo buscaba por los pasillos.

Al fondo lo descubrió sentado en una esquina, se acercó a él y se inclinó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿¡Estabas llorando!?

El joven héroe desvió la mirada, Zelda soltó un suspiro ahogado y lo abrazo tiernamente por la cabeza.

-Ya basta Link, no pienses en tonterías- le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la cabellera - ¿A caso no eres feliz conmigo?

-Si… demasiado, el problema es el otro lado de la moneda… te estoy haciendo infeliz a pesar de que te amo.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente si te hubieras quedado en las sombras?

-Definitivamente.

-Pero yo sería una loca amargada, seguramente a estas alturas creería que la vida no tiene sentido, tú me sacaste a ver el mundo Link, tú me mostraste lo maravilloso que es tener un compañero, el placer de amar a alguien como yo te amo y también de saber que soy correspondida, aprender magia es algo maravilloso, es literalmente _MAGICO._

Nuevamente le dio un tierno beso y logro sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué crees que soy infeliz a tu lado?

-La pregunta sobra- le dijo con tono serio- hay cosas que nunca voy a poder darte… odio ser lo que soy ahora mismo. Odio no poder…

-¿Y qué es lo que amas?- lo interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-Yo amo poderte tener siempre cerca, si fueras humano seguro que eso no se podría, es decir, mi padre jamás permitiría que durmieras conmigo- soltó mientras se reía de forma graciosa- tampoco Impa, ella está segura de que no puedes hacerme nada estando en esa forma.

-Y no puedo.

-Tampoco lo has intentado. ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes?

Alzo una ceja y la miro de forma inquisitiva, ella simplemente se rio un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto curiosa una vez que él se había erguido, al parecer había estado sosteniendo un extraño libro entre sus brazos, se había aferrado a el como si temiera perderlo.

Zelda alzo una mano de forma de forma posesiva pero Link solo desvió la mirada en el silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no me dejas verlo?

Las mejillas de Link enrojecieron de buena manera y se viro de inmediato tratando de ocultar el libro.

Zelda irguió una ceja.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué haces tan calladito cada vez que leo?... dame eso- gruño un poco.

Pero él siguió dándole la espalda, se puso demasiado nervioso y de pronto para su mala suerte perdió su forma sólida, el libro le traspaso las manos y Zelda se inclinó para recogerlo.

-Ah! Zelda, será mejor que me des eso… es que… bueno… yo…. No es lo que piensas, es solo que.

-Vamos a ver que te hace balbucear como idiota- gruño alejándose con el Libro.

Link dio vueltas de forma nerviosa suplicándole que se lo devolviera, pero ella negó con la cabeza y finalmente cuando llego al otro lado de la biblioteca y se sentó para leerlo, vio como Link retrocedía con pasos nerviosos.

Nuevamente lo miro de forma extraña y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que quedo escondido detrás de una de las estanterías.

-¿Qué le pasa?- refunfuño de forma graciosa, ¿Qué era ese "Libro"? y porque de repente su compañero actuaba de esa forma.

Lo abrió de forma cuidadosa para que no se le desprendieran las páginas y entonces leyó lo que había dentro.

-_Querido diario, he perdido el otro volumen a causa de la invasión de los entes del Crepúsculo así que me temo que tendré que comenzar de nuevo, aunque a decir verdad no he perdido mucho, mi vida anterior a eso había sido tan aburrida pero creo que de ahora en adelante será la más feliz de todas. Hoy comienzan las reconstrucciones del castillo y el joven héroe Link vendrá para echarme una mano._

_******»******Me da pena decir esto pero creo que es…._

Detuvo su lectura en voz alta y siguió leyendo simplemente con los ojos, al final de la página cerro la cosa de un solo golpe y se viro hacia la estantería a donde Link había corrido, cuando lo encontró había tomado su forma lobuna y se había cubierto el rostro con las patas delanteras.

-¡Link!

-Si….- susurro con algo de miedo

La escucho acercarse y puso las orejas gachas.

-No era mi intención leerlo, no sabía que lo habías dejado aquí y además no tenía seguro ni candado, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que era un diario cuando se me puso frente a las narices?.

La verdad era que alguna vez si había tenido un seguro mágico uno muy ligero que había cedido inevitablemente con el paso de los siglos, el torpe de Link lo había encontrado mientras vagabundeaba con su forma de Lobo, no había podido evitar sentir curiosidad por un libro que despedía de forma exagerada el olor de su amada Zelda.

Cuando ella se acercó él le lloriqueo de forma tierna.

-Sé hombre y dame la cara- gruño de manera fingida.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tomar su forma humana y después bajó la mirada e hizo círculos en el suelo con una de sus botas, Zelda tomó el diario y con el le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Metiche- susurro de forma divertida y después volvió a su sitio.

-¿No estas enojada?

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado algo como esto?

-Porque hubieras sabido que lo había leído.

-¿Y lo leíste todo?

Se dio la vuelta de forma avergonzada y ella se rio por lo bajo al no obtener una contestación adecuada, era obvio que la respuesta era "si" aunque él se avergonzara en admitirlo.

**[***]**

Esa noche mientras se estiraba sobre la cama volvió a mirar a Link sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, se rio de forma graciosa al recordar sus tonterías.

_Me da pena decir esto pero creo que es el chico más sexi y guapo que haya visto en mi vida _ decía el susodicho diario.

_No sé cómo o cuando pero creo que me he enamorado de él, es tan tierno y tan dulce, que dista mucho de los torpes príncipes de los otros reinos, él sería el perfecto prometido pero seguro que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, es un alma libre que cabalga con el viento, ¿Por qué querría quedarse atado a una simple princesa?, a veces cuando lo pienso me da mucha tristeza, QUE IRONIA, pero me doy cuenta que no tengo nada que ofrecerle. No le importan los tesoros ni las riquezas tiene un corazón noble al que no puedo comprar con sobornos, cómo me gustaría encontrar la forma de que se quedara a mi lado. _

Sintió que le bullían las mariposas en el estómago ante el recuerdo, de seguro que ahora mismo se sentiría de la misma manera si no se hubieran conocido desde niños y también si Link no le hubiera mostrado la verdad de su pasado. Nuevamente lo miro pensativo en la ventana y sintió que el amor de ambos siempre había sido verdadero.

-Ven aquí bobito- le dijo de forma tierna.

Él le sonrió de manera tímida y después de un rato se sentaron juntos en la cama, Zelda se le colgó del cuello y lo beso de forma traviesa, todavía tenía la convicción de besarlo de forma apasionada pero cuando intento sobrepasar el límite de la comisura de sus labios Link se retiró de una forma un tanto dolida.

-¿Porque?- susurro ella de forma triste sintiendo el rechazo

Nuevamente Link suspiro de forma pesada, sintiendo que odiaba tanto estar en esa forma.

-¿A caso quieres tragarte el aire?... porque eso es lo que sucederá si me besas.

-¿Crees?

-Estoy casi seguro, esta forma semisolida es el resultado de fusionar mi esencia con la densidad del ambiente, no hay forma de que…

Ella lo tumbo de forma graciosa y aprovecho que estaba distraído para plantarle el beso, tal vez se equivocaba y solo tenía miedo de intentarlo y en ese caso ella tendría que dar la iniciativa. Sus labios se rozaron tiernamente pero cuando Link cedió de forma instintiva ocurrió lo tanto había temido, no solo porque le había fallado la concentración sino porque darse un beso de esa forma implicaba muchas cosas, cosas que en parte para él eran imposibles.

De pronto cuando sintió que se ahogaba se retiró de forma avergonzada, no podía creer que de verdad se hubiera tragado el aire tal y como él se lo había advertido, pero más que la vergüenza de haber cedido a sus instintos, en su corazón se había abierto una profunda herida al comprender que nunca podría realizar uno de sus pocos sueños.

El dolor en su alma creció de forma exagerada en segundos y después cuando escucho a Link gimotear volvió en si a la realidad que había abandonado.

-Lo siento- clamo él mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo, se levantó de un solo golpe de la cama y si saber cómo se tiró por la ventana hasta los jardines.

-¡Link!- quería volver a gritarle pero todavía se sentía sofocada por la tontería que ella misma había provocado.

Lo vio correr en su forma lobuna hasta salir a las afueras del castillo. Y cuando lo perdió de vista se maldijo a ella misma en su fuero interno.

-¡A veces soy tan idiota!- se gruño de forma seria mientras volvía a tirarse a la cama, escondió el rostro entre los brazos y paso la noche en el desvelo, Link no volvió a pesar de que pasaron horas y horas.

**[***]**

Sus patas lo llevaron hasta el único lugar seguro que conocía, bajo los laberintos de las catacumbas se tambaleo hasta llegar a la entrada, no podía creer que hubiera lastimado a Zelda de esa manera, que hubiera destruido la ilusión de algo que él sabía que ella anhelaba, entro en la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que alguna vez había encontrado el diario, se empotro de forma rabiosa contra a la estantería y por inercia se cayeron todos los libros, el diario ya no estaba en ese sitio porque Zelda se lo había llevado pero lo que buscaba era algo que ahí mismo él había escondido.

Cuando zarandeo un libro verde con el hocico algunas páginas se salieron de ahí volando, las miro con un dejo de odio y como si fueran la cosa más horrible del mundo las destrozo con todos los dientes, sentía tanta rabia que no podría haberlo hecho de otra forma.

Al final solo quedaron retazos sueltos en el suelo de algo que ahora era irreconocible, aulló de manera dolida y lloro toda la noche sintiéndose miserable.

Lo único que lo consolaba era el saber que había dejado la habitación purificada antes de salir como alma en pena…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bien pues... tal vez sea el capitulo más bonito y también el más triste de la historia, y si alguien pensaba que el verdadero dilema de este fic era que Link era un espíritu, pues la verdad es que no, el veradero dilema es el que se viene. Son Libres de saltarse esta parte y decir "Nos vemos en Kai (5)", ¿Y en donde quedo el 4?, bueno pues ahí es en donde se nos va a armar el verdadero Drama, junto con el capitulo que viene van a entender muchas cosas, pero son cosas se centran en la relación de Link y Zelda.

**Aviso:**

La semana que viene no habrá capitulo de Kai, porque es el miércoles de la desolación x(, me toca estar en coloquio de Antropología y bueno no creo que tenga tiempo para subir el Ultimo capitulo de la parte tres, les fascina tortúrame poniendo mi ponencia en la ultima mesa en el ultimo turno TT_TT, como si no fuera suficiente con los nervios. Si se puede lo subo en fin de semana como lo estoy haciendo ahora y si no pues hasta el **Miércoles 3 de Diciembre.**

**Sin más por el momento espero que le haya gustado el cap.**


	6. Reminiscencias

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Reminiscencias.**

**...**

Sus pasos sonaron con demasiado eco al pasar por aquellos pasillos, estaba preocupado después de haber tenido aquel sueño tan perturbante, y después casi al atardecer cuando la princesa había acudido a él de forma desesperada supo que algo había cambiado drásticamente en el futuro, un acontecimiento no previsto que podría terminar por descomponerlo todo.

La biblioteca se mantuvo a oscuras a pesar de que él ya había entrado, el cristal mágico que pendía del techo no reaccionó en ninguna de sus formas.

Entonces suspiró, sin el aura de la princesa era obvio que por más gente que entrara no se activaría, afortunadamente Link le había mostrado el sistema de iluminación alterno que era exactamente igual al que había sido instalado en los pasillos, la fuentecilla era mucho más difícil de encontrar pero Aragón estaba consciente de la ubicación exacta de ésta gracias a las indicaciones que Link le había dado en días pasados.

La biblioteca se ilumino con tenues tonos de naranja y mientras recorría los pasillos sus botas tropezaron con un montón de papeles raídos, era como si algo o alguien los hubiera destrozado de manera rabiosa.

-Señor héroe- hablo con cierto tono dolido al encontrarlo echado en el rincón más profundo de la estancia.

El gran Lobo pardo no dijo nada, simple y sencillamente siguió ahí tirado.

-La princesa Zelda está muy preocupada, dice que desde ayer no ha vuelto a su lado.

Link siguió inmóvil, su mirada se había perdido entre las baldosas del piso, era como si de alguna forma buscara una especie de consuelo entre aquellas formas irregulares y caprichosas, como si tratara de buscar en ellas su propio destino, alguna forma de burlar aquella realidad que le parecía cruel e insana.

-¿Paso algo?, ella solamente me dijo que sin querer lo había herido, pero… no sé qué pensar acerca de eso, no me dio detalles lo cual es algo que respeto, pero no debería quedarse ahí tirado, ella lo está buscando con locura. Le dije que buscara aquí pero creyó que sería demasiado obvio y que perdería el tiempo si venía a este sitio.

******»******Señor héroe, la princesa Zelda está muy triste- clamó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Algunos trozos de papel volaron levente al tiempo que el cuerpo del adivino tocaba el suelo, tomó algunos retazos con las manos pero no pudo leer nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito.

Bajo ese estado todo parecía una conversación a medias.

_**Li..**_

…_**pre s..ás.**_

_**M. .mor .terno**_

_**Ad… y ... si…re**_

Era como querer armar un rompecabezas casi de la nada, como si los dientes de le bestia lo hubieran consumido todo como llamas abrazadoras, y ahora sólo quedaran cenizas, rastros de algo intangible, ahora solamente un recuerdo vago en la mente de la bestia.

-¿Qué pasa con usted?, no suele ser tan débil ¿cierto?, hay algo más que le preocupa, algo que no tiene que ver directamente con lo que ocurrió entre usted y la princesa, pero… ¿Es algo relacionado?, algo que le recordó alguna de sus preocupaciones.

Por primera vez Link desvió la mirada del piso, sus cálidos ojos azules se toparon con los violáceos de Aragón.

-¿Qué había escrito en estos papeles?- pronunció el adivino casi en trance.- ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible que solamente la _bestia_ podía lidiar con ello?

Los ojos de Link parecían demasiado profundos, era como si de un momento a otro pudiera quedarse perdido eternamente en ellos, estaban vacíos y a la vez tan llenos de cosas, era una sensación escalofriante y muy inexplicable.

Se levantó sin mostrar alguna duda y caminó de manera queda posando la mirada al frente.

Aragón entendió la indirecta y se levantó para seguirlo.

**…**

Bajo el manto de la noche, el último descendiente de los originales Sabios siguió al espíritu del héroe. Las pisadas de Link se volvieron silenciosas y sus ojos azules perdieron la calidez para volverse los de una verdadera bestia, no había signo alguno de raciocinio en ellos, solamente… el instinto y también una inmensa carga llena de rabia y de odio.

Una tenue neblina se hizo presente, el viento ondeaba un poco y Aragón se puso su capucha para cubrirse del inmenso frio que comenzaba a cernirse a esas horas de la madrugada.

A la luz de la luna cualquiera que hubiera podido ver semejante escena hubiera jurado que un par de "Errantes*" vagabundeaba sin rumbo por las calles de antigua ciudadela.

Finalmente los lentos pasos del Lobo aterrizaron en los terrenos del cementerio, internándose en lo más profundo, dejando atrás a la gran efigie y a la opaca tierra mundana, para adentrarse en el terreno sagrado que solamente estaba dedicado a los reyes.

Esa tierra que muy pocos mortales habían pisado a lo largo de los siglos. Justo en la Línea Aragón se detuvo, de forma triste miro al Lobo cruzar cómo si nada, pero él era diferente. Suspiró con cierto miedo, sacó una daga que ocultaba en la capa y sin el menor rasgo de duda se la paso por la palma izquierda.

La sangre goteo de forma perezosa hasta llegar al suelo. Durante breves instantes sus ojos no la perdieron de vista.

-Eres permitido- susurró casi como si le hablara a otra persona.

Nuevamente sus pasos lo llevaron junto a la bestia y durante horas vagabundearon en la semioscuridad de la madrugada.

De pronto estaba ahí.

Era tan extraña como si hubiera salido desde lo más profundo de su mundo onírico.

La gran construcción se elevaba de forma majestuosa, con diez pilares aledaños y al centro un mausoleo de mármol decorado con pequeñas piedras semipreciosas, era una visión tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste.

Era como una cosa brillante destinada a permanecer en el olvido, cubierta por la niebla y sin la oportunidad de brillar algún día, sin la capacidad de decirle al mundo que existía o por lo menos que alguna vez había existido, en lo profundo de esos terrenos sagrados el deslumbrante mármol quedo opacado por las tinieblas, por la densa vegetación que se había engrido ahí a lo largo de los siglos.

Aragón se quedó como hipnotizado mientras veía como Link se adentraba hasta quedar parado en los escalones.

-Quémalo… quémalo todo- susurró de forma muy bajita.

Por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado lo escucho hablar, las palabras parecían un sinsentido, sin embargo el joven Adivino sabía que espíritu del héroe hablaba del desastre que había dejado en la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué me ha traído a este sitio?- preguntó con un tono casi gélido, tan helado como el aire que circulaba aquel ambiente.

La bruma pareció volverse más espesa cómo si los sentimientos de sus moradores la hubieran perturbado.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Link con la mirada perdida en aquel mausoleo.- los papeles guardan palabras, guardan… historias. Y no distinguen sentimientos, aceptan todo aquello cuanto les plasmamos… incluso las cosas más dolorosas… las más amargas y terribles despedidas

-…

-¿Por qué?... porque tú querías saber… tú preguntaste y yo he respondido.- respondió con la misma voz seca y carente de vida.

Entonces se acercó de manera lenta, sus pasos parecieron temblar un poco al contacto con el piso y cuando estuvo al frente de las escaleras irguió la mirada. El corazón le latía descompensadamente y sus ojos sabían que quizás pronto presenciarían algo terrible.

Presenciarían… palabras

Antiguas y poco legibles, grabadas en la roca, situadas en el lugar en el que jamás podrían borrarse, y lo que decían era…

**Zelda.**

-¿Zelda?...- por unos instantes su cabeza también pareció llenarse de neblina, y después el suspiro raído de Link pareció llevarse la bruma como si ésta hubiera sido azotada por un huracán indomable.

Entonces terminó cayendo al suelo mientras sus ojos vagabundeaban desorbitados, las letras en el papel destrozado, la presencia de Link en tierra de reyes, el nombre de Zelda escrito en una tumba que parecía tener siglos…

Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron de forma automática en su mente.

Lo sabía, y por primera vez se arrepintió de tener tanto conocimiento. El recuerdo fluyo hasta su memoria como si hubiera sido creado en pocas horas en lugar de años en el pasado. Habían pasado casi diecisiete ciclos pero lo veía tan claro como en aquel día.

La profecía rondaba en su cabeza junto con la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo de permanecer en Hyrule.

"_Aguanta un año_" "_creo que el espíritu de su compañera ya regresa_"

¿Quién era "Él" y quien era "Ella"?, si iba a arriesgarse a quedar maldecido tenía que saberlo, quería encontrar una respuesta a las cosas que su abuelo no había podido decirle, y en aquel entonces no había tenido barreras ni impedimentos, Makivelo no había llegado todavía y los documentos referentes a realeza no se le habían negado, el rey de Hyrule le había permitido escudriñar con todo y en todo.

De pronto entre aquella maraña de recuerdos, se vio a si mismo años atrás leyendo lo que en este preciso instante leía.

La historia…. La vida de inicio a fin de aquella persona que pronto renacería.

De inicio a fin, y "El Fin" le había causado tanta amargura ahora como en aquel entonces, llevaba horas sin probar bocado y aun así sintió que su estómago le daba un terrible vuelco.

La sombra de Link se volvió más palpable a medida que trascurría el tiempo, el silencio, la tempestad que se erguía como algo sordo y peligroso. Algo que podía cambiar el futuro, algo que podía volver realidad sus más añejas pesadillas. El mundo hundido en el caos eterno sin la posibilidad de poder renacer algún día.

-Lo sabes…- susurró Link- sé que lo sabes.

Tartamudeo un poco antes de poder alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a la del héroe.

-Zelda… es decir… la reina.

-….

-Lo sé. Los documentos lo relataban claramente. Hace trecientos años el joven héroe Link fue asesinado de forma brutal y misteriosa, La reina que en aquel entonces lo amaba… no logro soportarlo…

-…

-Los papeles que contaban la historia, los mismos que narraban LA TRAGEDIA. Nunca en Hyrule hubo un día más triste.

******»******Zelda se… Zelda se…

-¡Suicidó!- bramó Link entre gruñidos.

-Los papeles que destruyó, los que estaban regados en el piso, decían eso ¿cierto?, pero esa letra no parecía como la de los documentos oficiales, esa letra…

-Era de Zelda…

Y por primera vez desde la noche pasada aquellos retazos cobraron forma. De manera confusa pero coherente aquella página llena de agujeros y rasgaduras volvió a la vida de forma dolorosa.

_**Link**_

_**Siempre serás**_

_**Mi Amor Eterno,**_

_**Adiós y hasta siempre.**_

De verdad que era una despedida amarga. Las palabras de Link también le hicieron eco, _"en nuestra forma humana nuestras emociones son más intensas, más frágiles, más susceptibles…a la locura."_

Escuchó como el gruñido nacía de forma ferviente desde sus entrañas, abriéndose paso por la boca de su estómago hasta llegar a su hocico. Lo retuvo ahí mordiéndose con firmeza hasta que inevitablemente comenzó a desprender cierta fosforescencia, algo parecido a lo que desprendía cada vez que se transformaba.

-¡Ya basta!- gruñó Aragón- Se está haciendo daño. ¡¿Cree que a la princesa le gustaría esto?!, ¡Cree que es el único a quien le duele!

Entonces soltó el bufido y lo encaró de forma amenazante, Aragón retrocedió unos pasos pero su mirada también se había vuelto intensa, no sabía que tanto sabría Link del asunto aunque desde hacía tiempo que había corroborado que él podía ver lo que ocurría en este mundo desde su posición en el otro lado, ese lugar en El Umbral en el cual esperaba a su amada.

-Ya veo a donde lleva todo esto- profirió con una voz amarga- pero no puedo permitir que se cambie el futuro, además está permitiendo que la princesa sufra a causa de sus propios recuerdos. ¡A caso no dijo que era una ley de vida siempre comenzar desde cero!

Nuevamente el gruñido sonó amenazante, la conciencia del héroe había sido completamente consumida por la rabia.

-¡Ya basta!- susurró Aragón manteniendo su posición firme.- No se haga el inocente, es verdad que lo que ocurrió fue terrible, pero le recuerdo que fue usted quien comenzó esto.

Entonces los ojos de Link se volvieron incluso más fieros ante aquella acusación. El pelo se le había erizado por completo y su postura se había vuelto severamente amenazadora.

- ¿Acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta? De veras pensó que no podría atar cabos, mi destino como Sabio está fuertemente atado al de la realeza. ¿Piensa que sólo puedo ver hacia el futuro?...No… claro que no, es verdad que usted también ha tenido la culpa, pero Ella también ha elegido su destino, ¿A caso no se dejó morir para protegerla?, si no hubiera sido por eso las cosas serían distintas, de no ser por eso tal vez ella no hubiera abandonado su condición de Diosa.

El chasquido de los colmillos sonó como trueno en el silencio.

-¡Ya basta!- volvió a gruñir al tiempo que Link se le abalanzaba, movió la mano de forma inconsciente y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gruñido sordo, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y después cuando vio al lobo tirado no podía creer lo que había hecho.

La mirada de Link también pareció sorprendida.

-Yo… ¿Por qué?- susurró de forma dolida- No quería que pasara esto- clamó mientras se retiraba con pasos tambaleantes.

Siempre se había esforzado por aprender algo más elemental en la magia, no sabía que su don para ver espíritus también podía ayudarle a lastimarlos.

El lobo pardo parpadeo detenidamente.

Algo de verdad que había cambiado en el futuro…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:** Errantes: como los espíritus que pierden el camino y que vagan sin rumbo alguno, almas atrapadas entre la línea sin la posibilidad de encontrar un sitio de reposo. (Terminología propia).

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

Recuerdan cuando Zelda le preguntó a Link que le había pasado y él respondió que se lo había comido un monstruo, bueno y también no se si se acurdan que después de eso dijo algo así como;_"Fue todo tan extraño. Perdóname por mi culpa tú…"_

La frase completa era_ _**"Fue todo tan extraño. Perdóname por mi culpa tú…te suicidaste"** ,__ La verdad sobre la promesa siempre recayó en esto, por eso ese día Link le hizo prometer que seguiría con su vida sin importar lo que sucediera.

..

Y bueno pues fin de la tercera parte y la semana que viene comienzo a subir la parte cuatro. vamos a ver ahora que hace Zelda para poder sanar ese corazón herido.


End file.
